spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Patrick's New Life episodes/Season 3
Season 2 was successful with viewers on Nick @ Nite, so Nickelodeon authorized the creation of a third season, hoping to cash in on the series' increasing popularity. 41. Anger and Snowshoes: As Strangler tries to create a poison to weaken Patrick, he suddenly creates a highly-dangerous chemical which, after being exposed to elements of environment, turns the land around Starville into a complete winter wasteland. As people throw snowshoes as a sign of protest, Strangler reluctantly turns to Patrick to campaign for "redemption and forgiveness". 42. Reform-what?: At his robot and Patrick's suggestion, Mayor Alastair declares the 10 Laws of Reform to improve civil and human rights. Unfortunately, the Mayor is overthrown by mob rule, and Strangler seizes this chance to gain power "temporarily". Patrick, Squidward and Squilliam come to the rescue. 43. Turn Around and Run: Mayor Alastair, Vice-Mayor Strangler and Patrick race to be the first to run around the House of the Mayor 100 times in a row. 44. To the Mariana Trench: Old Man Jenkins defies old age as he leads Patrick and some adventurous citizens from Starville as they explore the Mariana Trench. 45. Citizens Day: On Citizens Day, Patrick and Squidward are banished from Starville for refusing to do community service like all other citizens, and they look for a way to return to Starville. 46. Banish! Banish!: Mayor Alastair decides that non-starfishes are destroying Starville's "culture" and orders their banishment from Starville. Squidward, Squilliam, Old Man Jenkins and even Alastair's robot (who is granted an exception) protest. 47. Mistaken Charity: Patrick mistakes a group of gangsters for a charity foundation, so when people start hating him for giving money to gangsters, Patrick runs away from Starville. 48. On Our Past: Patrick and Mayor Alastair visit the sunken ships on the seafloor around Bikini Atoll. 49. The Sale of Copper: After yet another dispute with miners, Squilliam is forced to close down his copper mine and falls into poverty. After being convinced by Patrick, Squidward comes to help Squilliam regain his copper mine. 50. Patrick the Historian: After reading several history books, Patrick becomes a historian, but he finds it hard to keep his job. 51. In the Name of No Neptune: When a thief tries to steal from Patrick's house, Patrick mistakes him for the God and worships him, followed by other citizens. Angered that he is no longer worshiped there, King Neptune comes with his warriors to punish Starville's citizens for their transgression. 52. The Official Virus-Producing Website: At Mayor Alastair's encouragement, Starville's very few computer programmers create an official website for the government, but when over 3000 viruses across the world are reported to come from the website, Alastair is forced to speak before the United Nations in New York City. 53. Patrick's YouTube: Patrick somehow gains a lot of money from the First Nautical Bank back in Bikini Bottom and buys YouTube, moving all its human employees underwater to the House of the Mayor in Starville. Mayor Alastair and Vice Mayor Strangler try to remove the employees from their official residence. First appearance: YouTube. 54. Big Time Wrestling: Squidward tries his hand at promoting wrestling fights in the brand-new Starville Astrodome. 55. You Know It When...: Vice-Mayor Strangler is known to have lots of secrets. Patrick, working together with Uno the Sea Dragon, tries to uncover the secrets. 56. You're Done, Uno: Uno the Sea Dragon is falsely accused by Vice-Mayor Strangler of being involved in a corruption case in an attempt to demoralize Uno's friend Patrick. With the help of a now-athletic Old Man Jenkins, Patrick attempts to stop Uno's scheduled hanging outside the House of the Mayor. 57. Warming the World: Mayor Alastair teaches viewers all about global warming. Note: This episode is non-canon. 58. Burn the Bakery: Patrick invents some new cakes and opens a bakery of his own, but when all the cakes turn out to be poisonous, the angry citizens arrive to burn Patrick's bakery. 59. Yes Sir, I Know: After ridiculing a group of "strange-clothing people", Patrick accepts their challenge to a street fight. Recruiting a reluctant Strangler, Patrick doesn't know that he's dealing with a crime syndicate, and that the cops are secretly observing the fight. 60. World Journey of Enlightenment: Jay and Mary-Sue Giftstar get into a fight and file for divorce. Horrified, Patrick and Uno consult Father Jay Rollofish, who takes Patrick, Uno, Jay and Mary-Sue on a "round-the-world journey for enlightenment" in an attempt to halt the divorce. First appearance: Father Jay Rollofish. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes Category:2012 Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists